ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vaxasaurian (Classic)
Vaxasaurians are a dinosaur-like species from the planet Terradino. Appearance Vaxasaurians are a humanoid dinosaur-like species, being biege in color. They have human-like hands with four fingers, each with large gray nails. They have long dinosaur-like tails and stand about 12 feet tall and can grow to about 60 feet tall. When they grow, the Vaxasaurians' dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on their back, a crest on their forehead and spikes on their tail. Also, on their shoulders, three plates separate and grow. Female Vaxasaurians look like males, but wear bones and a big loincloth, much like that of a caveman. They also have five spikes on their head. Vaxasaurians from Dimension 23 are greyish-cyan in color. Reproduction In Store 23 when Liam steals eggs which Max states are Vaxasaurian eggs, revealing that Vaxasaurians reproduce by laying eggs. Powers and Abilities Vaxasaurians possesses incredible strength and a thick layer of armor-like skin which provides vast resistance to injury and damage. According to Eugene, Vaxasaurians are strong enough to lift To'kustars.http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=148339#p148339 Vaxasaurians have the power to increase their own body size and mass by at least 60 feet. Their strength increases as they grow. Vaxasaurians are able to survive in space for a few minutes. Vaxasaurians are quite agile for their size, as Humungousaur could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses in Eye of the Beholder, slide in Special Delivery and evade attacks while jumping in Showdown: Part 2. Notable Vaxasaurians *Humungousaur (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian) **Dino-Mighty *Hugh *Suemungousaur Notable Vaxasaurian Hybrids *Fourmungousaur (½ Tetramand) *Humungoopsaur (½ Polymorph) *Ultimate Kevin (part Vaxasaurian) *Liam (temporarily ½ Vaxasaurian in Outbreak) Naming and Translations Evolved Vaxasaurians Appearance Evolved Vaxasaurians are an ankylosaurus-like species, being about 20 feet tall. Evolved Vaxasaurians have green or grey skin. On the sides of their face are black spikes, pointing down. Evolved Vaxasaurians possess a dark blue, spiked shell. Their chest and torso is dark blue with spikes on them. Their tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. An evolved Vaxasaurian's knuckles have barrels on them, which they can transform into four-barreled missile launchers at will. Evolved Vaxasaurians are more Ankylosaurus-like than Stegosaurus-like, their skin becoming green and gaining a more prominent natural armor, colored steel blue. Being evolved for combat, an evolved Vaxasaurian has a weaponized mace tail and several spikes protruding from its armor and shell. An evolved Vaxasaurians fingernails are replaced with claws, though according to the Cosmic Destruction picture of Ultimate Humungousaur, evolved Vaxasaurians retain human-like nails with their claws. Reproduction It was implied that evolved Vaxasaurians still reproduce by laying eggs like Vaxasaurians in The Ultimate Sacrifice, when Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur stated that his mother tried to eat him before he had hatched. Powers and Abilities Evolved Vaxasaurians are exponentially stronger than full-sized Vaxasaurians. Evolved Vaxasaurians can transform their hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. An evolved Vaxasaurian's tail has a mace-like structure which can be used as a flail. Evolved Vaxasaurians can punch the ground and create large shockwaves. Notable Evolved Vaxasaurians *Ultimate Humungousaur (the Ultimatrix's evolved Vaxasaurian) *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur Notable Evolved Vaxasaurian Hybrids *Ultimate Kevin (part evolved Vaxasaurian) Naming and Translations Etymology Vaxasaurian comes from the Icelandic "vaxa", which means "to grow", and "sauria", which is a clade of lizards. References Category:Sapient Species Category:Species